Father and Son
by Shadowlight17
Summary: Darth Vader has set a cunning trap on Cloud City for the son of Anakin Skywalker. Vader is now locked in the midst of battle with Luke Skywalker. This battle is simple compared to the one he is having in his mind with the shadow of his former self. -In association with Vader's-acolyte-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. To make up for it, here is a brand new fanfiction that me and a friend have been working on for a while. This was in association with Vader's-Acolyte. He's pretty cool and I can't wait to share more of what we've worked on together! In the meantime. Here you go!

* * *

Darth Vader winced as the new bruises made themselves known. It couldn't be helped. Vader's son had to see that the darkside would give Luke Skywalker everything he needed. Vader heard the thump of Luke's boots, as the Skywalker child landed on the metal grates.  
_**So he survives.  
**_Looking around, Vader noticed a dark recess that matched his black suits color, he stepped back into the shadows, labored breathing echoing around the corridor. Vader watched as Luke Skywalker entered the narrow corridor. He could feel the child reach out with his senses and seek his presence out in the force.  
_Good. Obi Wan __**taught him**_ _well.  
_He stepped out and switched on his dark red blade as he went. Swinging at Luke's head. Luke's lightsaber, once belonging to Anakin Skywalker, hissed open to meet the ominous glow of Vader's and hardly a millisecond passed as Luke dodged and raised his blade. Vader attacked in a flurry of lightsaber strikes. The strain on Vader's son's face was heart wrenching, somewhere deep inside Vader a voice cried out begging Vader not to harm his child. Vader brushed the voice aside like cobwebs and pushed harder, forcing Luke to retreat and defend himself. A brief bladelock found Luke being shoved against the wall. Darth Vader's darker side cried out in triumph and cacophony ensued in his head. Darth Vader swung the red blade and sparks flew off the durasteel wall. Luke ducked barely in time and backpedalled out of the narrow corridor. Dodging this way and that as Vader continued to aim strikes. Finally finding his footing he turned and engaged Vader. Fierce hatred fueled Vader as he pushed on the interlocked blades. With a final mighty shove, Luke broke the contact and quickly countered Vader's next strikes and turned to retaliate.  
_**Sloppy Skywalker. Very sloppy.  
**_Vader slashed down and Luke barely managed to deflect the blade into the walkways railings. He stepped further out onto the dead end walkway all the while dodging heavy swings from Vader. Vader stepped forward viciously and locked the blades. Luke gave a valiant effort but with a shove from Vader he fell back onto the walkway. Vader leveled his lightsaber at Luke's neck  
"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi Wan did."  
Vader growled as he advanced on Luke.  
_Vader, you know this is wrong. __**Quiet Anakin. You are no longer a part of me.  
**_Luke scooted back and abruptly brought his blade up to meet Vader's, batting it aside. Vader swung down and sparks flew from the floor. Luke was on his feet again, madly swinging at Vader. With a desperate swing, his blade glanced off of Vader's shoulder. Vader shouted in pain as the lightsaber heated the metal up. Furiously, Vader swung his blade and slashed through some metal equipment and engaged Luke. Barely clinging to his lightsaber, Luke exposed his wrist after defending against a disarming move. With no hesitation, Vader flicked his lightsaber up and sliced through Luke's wrist. Luke cried out in agony.  
_Vader, no! Why? You of ALL people should know how much that hurts.  
_Anakin Skywalker's voice rang out in the silence that had been Vader's mind.  
_**Begone.  
**_Vader watched as Luke climbed over the railing that overlooked the waste pit of cloud city.  
_**What is he thinking?  
**_Vader thought. He was going to end up killing himself. But what did Vader care, he saw Luke not as a person but an opportunity worth exploiting. Vader could, with a new apprentice accomplish what he had failed to do often in the past. To overthrow the Emperor and place himself as the new head of the galactic regime. With the offspring of Anakin Skywalker at his side Vader would be unstoppable. There would be some work involved first, Luke had just only begun to tap into his potential as a force user. With a bit of training, Luke could become a strong acolyte in Vaders new empire. Vader's voice grated heavily on his own ears as he said darkly,  
"There is no escape."  
Luke clutched his injured arm to his chest and peered up at Vader's faceless mask.  
"Don't make me destroy you."  
Vader growled. Luke carefully backed out on to the equipment,  
_WHAT IS HE DOING? __**I am the one in control. Quiet.  
**_"Luke, you do not yet realize your importance...you have only begun to discover your power."  
Luke continued his careful edging away from Vader, and all the while Vader watched while diplomatically enticing Luke to the dark side.  
"Join me. And I will complete your training."  
Vader creeped on,  
"With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict! And bring order to the galaxy."  
_What? No! __**Silence! If you know what is good for you.  
**_Vader's demons fell quiet. Luke was shaking, whether from pain, terror, or anger, Vader couldn't tell.  
"I'll never join you!"  
Luke snarled. The darkness in Vader tensed in anticipation.  
"If you only knew the power of the dark side"  
Vader said. Vader truly felt remorse for Luke. Luke did not know the power of the dark side. It would give the power to trample and rule over those who opposed you. It would grant you the ability to stand alone against armies.  
_**If only Luke could see that**_.  
Vader thought. Vader could feel the light side of the force triumphing inside Luke. Vader now knew that Luke would not join him just by the sheer temptation and pull of the dark side. He knew he had two options left, he could either use the power of the truth to pull Luke over to his side. Vader knew the other option would leave a gruesome stain inside the depths of cloud city. Luke turned around and faced Vader as a sign of his victory against the pull of the dark side. Vader would go with the less brutal option. Vader said  
"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."  
"He told me that you killed him"  
Luke said with bitterness. Vader could tell he just touched a nerve in Luke's mind. It was time to tell Luke the truth. _No Vader! Do not do this! Please do not do this! It will tear Luke apart! Please!  
_Anakin screamed and begged in Vaders mind. Vader mentally shoved the voice out of his head. Vader outstretched his arm and said  
"No, I am your father."  
Luke turned away in emotional agony and cried out.  
"No! That's not true. That's impossible!"  
"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."  
Vader pushed harder, Luke's look of unbelief and then dawning horror was enough.  
"Noooo!"  
"Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"  
Vader wanted to shout in triumph as he felt the tides of the force swirl in anticipation. That is, until he saw Luke considering the second option. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Vader stretched his hand out towards Luke. "Come with me. It is the only way."  
Luke looked down towards the depths of Cloud City and gave one more look towards Vader and let go.  
_**What is he doing?!  
**_Luke got progressively smaller as he fell into the depths and Vader stared after him in disbelief. Stretching out his sense, Vader felt Luke's presence in the force pulse strongly with life. There was a lot of Anakin Skywalker in the boy. Vader knew this was not the last time he would stand face to face with the son of Skywalker.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Till next time! It might be a little while until I update. But don't worry. I'm not leaving forever! Two weeks at most!

~Shadowlight17


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry posts have been sporadic. My life is kinda crazy right now. I do have a bit for you this week though! Enjoy another snippet of Father and Son in association with Vader's-acolyte! Thank you everyone!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Nearly One Year Later**

Imperial Outpost Located on the Forest Moon of Endor

The sun was setting on the Imperial outpost. The soft white glow of the native wisties was beginning to light up the night. A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the enormous trees. In the distance Vader could have sworn he saw a glimmer of light from what must be an Ewok village.

Vader was waiting on the bridge of the Imperial outpost waiting for the emperors prophecy to become reality. Vader had doubted his master when he had said that the son of Skywalker would find him. It was just ridiculous. As he was thinking about this an imperial officer came running to him

"Lord Vader, we have apprehended a rebel, he is on his way up with a squadron of my best troops."  
Vader replied emotionlessly.  
"Well done."  
Not even five minutes later the outpost's elevator arrived. Out came one officer followed by four Stormtroopers who surrounded a figure who he immediately identified as Luke Skywalker. The officer marched up to Vader and saluted  
"This is the rebel that surrendered to us, although he denies it I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this."  
The officer seemed to shake a little then handed a cylindrical object that Vader recognized as a lightsaber.  
"Good work, Commander."  
Vader turned to look at Luke whose face shown of resolve. So what his master had said was true. Vader dismissed the Officer and his troops.  
"Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."  
"Yes my lord."  
The troopers and officer left. Vader started towards the other elevator. Luke followed along,  
"The emperor has been expecting you."  
Vader said. Out of Vader's peripheral he saw look Luke up at him.  
"I know Father."  
That surprised him.

_So. He has accepted the truth. _

"So, you have accepted the truth."  
"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."  
Shock and anger sparked through Vader, he turned and using Luke's lightsaber as a pointer he shook it out at Luke  
"That name no longer holds any meaning for me."  
Even to his own ears, Vader's words sounded hollow.  
"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten! I know there is good in you! The emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."  
The conviction in Luke's words shocked Vader.

_How does he still have faith? _

Luke wandered over to the edges of the walkway.  
"That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."  
Silence reigned for a bit until Vader remembered he was holding Luke's lightsaber. Lighting it up he began to examine it. It was crudely made in the eyes of the Sith, but for the lack of skill and training, Luke had done an admirable job.  
"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber."  
He fingered the hilt  
"your skills are complete."  
deactivating the lightsaber, Vader turned to the other side of the walkway that stared out over the tranquil and dark Endor forests.  
"Indeed you are powerful as the emperor has foreseen."  
Luke wasn't phased.  
"Come with me."  
Vader kept his back turned.  
"Obi-Wan once thought as you do...you don't know the power of the dark side. I MUST obey my master."  
Luke shook his head slowly.  
"I will not turn. Then you'll be forced to kill me."  
The conviction Luke had was astounding.  
"If that is your destiny."  
Vader said what the whispers of the dark side kept saying. Luke didn't back down.  
"Search your feelings, father! You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!"  
the raspy whisper of Vader's breather made his words seem almost sad  
"It is...too late for me, son."  
Vader signaled some waiting troopers from the elevator and they came out.  
"The Emperor will show you the true nature of the force. He is your master now."  
Luke's eyes searched the black mask  
"Then my father is truly dead."  
Luke then went to the elevator with not the slightest hesitation leaving Vader on the walkway.

_I feel my resolve breaking. How can it be that this boy...my son...has faith in me? A Sith! No matter. He will see the true power of the emperor. And he will fall._

The shuttle ride up to the Death Star was deathly quiet until Luke broke the silence.  
"Father, I know I feel the good in you."  
Vader replied with a curt,  
"You ought to stay quiet if you know what's good for you."  
But when Luke had said that word, "Father" Vader had just realized that he had not heard the voice from his former self for quite some time. Maybe he had actually rid himself from it. Somehow this did not lighten the heaviness of what delivering Luke to the Emperor meant. Mere moments and a rather fast march through the Death Star they arrived at the lift that would take them up to the Emperor's throne room. Vader barely caught Luke's whisper.  
"There wasn't one of these last time."  
They entered the lift and two stormtroopers accompanying them stood to the sides. The doors hissed open, strangely empty, and Vader put a hand behind Luke, ushering the now uncertain youth into the lift. Luke turned around to face the door as they closed and Vader could sense the stormtroopers fear and excitement fading away as the lift went up. Vader had been in this particular lift very few times but he knew where he was going. The whole way up it was silent. Luke never said a word. As the lift settled upon the desired floor Vader peered towards Luke. Oddly enough his countenance had not changed. Luke sincerely believed that he could win. What a fool he was. A very stubborn fool. Which would be a powerful asset to his master's Empire.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Quick Author's Note: **I'm trying out different line breaks between different sections of story. Any feedback for that is welcome!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hope you all enjoyed this! As always, please read and review. I appreciate the constructive criticism. (Criticism meaning it isn't aimed to cut me or my writing style down, but instead as constructive it is aiming to improve my writing for you guys!)

I don't know when the next update will be, but look forward to seeing something soon! You all are awesome and I appreciate you!

~Shadowlight17


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back! This week we have a HUGE update for ya! Vader's-acolyte and I don't get much time to write this, so the bulk of this was written in two or three weeks.

Writing tip: set aside time to write. This helps actually create time to write and is extremely advantageous when you are wanting to get in writing every day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

QUICK NOTE: I realized halfway through formatting this that some of the dialogue might get confusing. This was coauthored by two people. If the transitions seem weird, that is why. As for the dialogue here is a key.

Regular speak: "Luke blah blah dark side"  
(If you are confused about who is speaking they are generally mentioned right before or after the dialogue. If any of you have concerns about this, please review about them or how you would do it differently.) ;)

THOUGHTS: Thoughts don't have any quotation marks.

_**Anakin Skywalker, the shadow of Vader's past. (Bolded and italicized)**_

_Vader's inner thoughts. And the physical embodiment of who Vader is at the time of the thoughts. (Just italicized)_

**Emperor Palpatine. (Bold. VERY bold.)**

Hopefully this clears up anything that you might have had questions about. Y'all are awesome! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Suddenly the doors to the lift shifted open. Vader and Luke both stepped out. Towards either side of the lifts' door were two of the Emperors Imperial guards. Both clad in red shiny armour and equipped with a crude, but otherwise effective Vibros-staff. The entire throne room was eerie and dark. Almost like it hadn't been entirely finished yet. Vader and Luke made their way around the room to the pinnacle of their visit. The Emperor. He sat in his throne looking menacingly as ever. He always seemed like he was meticulously planning something. Something Vader feared as well as something he respected of his master. They entered the room past the two Royal guards and Luke seemed to take in the area. The throne swiveled around

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

You could almost hear the glee in his voice and Vader inwardly cringed. He knew what the Emperor happy could be like.

"You'll no longer need those."

With a lift of the Emperor's finger the cuffs around Luke's wrists clanked to the floor.

"Guards, leave us."

The two Royal guards turned crisply and exited.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master."

Luke didn't even flinch.

"Your gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father."

The conviction in Luke's voice was admirable.

"Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things."

The Emperor had risen from his throne and now stood before Father and Son. Vader raised Luke's lightsaber.

"His lightsaber."

The Emperor took Luke's lightsaber

"Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side, so will it be with you."

Vader turned to watch Luke

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead and you with me."

The Emperor chuckled maniacally

"Perhaps you are referring to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet."

Luke's emotions spiked in the force causing the Emperor to chuckle again.

_I can't believe he finds this amusing. _

"Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here."

The brief spike in Luke's emotions disappeared quickly

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

That touched a nerve. The Emperor turned back to face Luke

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

At this point Vader chimed back in

"It is pointless to resist, my son." _My Son. _

The Emperor had returned to his throne. He matter of factly said,

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends, out there on the solitary moon, are walking into a trap. As is your rebel fleet. It was I that allowed your friends to know the location of the shield generator. We are quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Towards the end of these revelations the Emperor became more spiteful towards Luke. He ended them with his usual crooked smile. He then said gesturing towards the window,

"Come boy, see for yourself."

Luke edged towards the window and glared out. From the view Vader had he could clearly see the Rebel fleet and the Imperial Navy locked in combat. Vader walked towards his master and stood behind his throne. His master continued his words to Luke,

"From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion."

His master spat those final words. Following that Vader sensed a feeling in Luke that he had not sensed since their battle on Bespin. He could feel the anger and fear in Luke. His master was playing with Luke's feelings to turn him.

_But why?_

Vader thought. Luke turned his head towards Vader and my master and then down at his lightsaber which his master had tucked away on the armrest of his throne. The Emperor then said knowingly,

"you want this?"

As he tapped on the lightsaber. The Emperor then said,

"The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon, use it, I am unarmed, strike me down with it, give in to your anger."

Then Luke quickly turned back towards the window and looked out. His master continued,

"with each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

Vader turned his head towards his master as he made that remark. Vader was already his servant. He knew of the rule of two. There are only two Sith. The master and the apprentice. He realized in that moment that his master was trying to replace him with the son of Skywalker.

_**What did I tell you? Deep down you knew this would happen**_.

Vader reeled at the voice he had tried so hard to shut out. Up to this moment he thought he had finally rid himself of his past. But apparently not.

_Go away! _

Vader thought towards this dual conscious.

_**NO, why would I? Believe it or not I care much about your well being.** _

_You lie. _

Laced with the Sith Vader's voice was fear. He'd never had to deal with his past when his master was there. Vader was sure that his master knew what was going on in his mind.

_You no longer hold any power over me. Leave._

**_Oh really? Then what are you going to do when Palpatine orders you to kill Padme's son? Then WHAT? _**

Vader again found himself reeling.

_Do NOT speak that name! _

Luke turned away from the window quickly.

"No."

The defiance in his voice was just as palpable as on Bespin.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny."

Emperor Palpatine smirked just as the pieces of Vader's mind recoiled.

_**You've been through this before. You KNOW.** _

"You, like your father, are now mine."

The dark side swelled up and around the three, unseen yet so smothering.

_**Vader. **_

Luke whirled around and stretched out his hand. His lightsaber sprung up and into his hand, the emerald blade igniting in a flash. Luke swung at Palpatine.

_**Vader, NOW!**_

Vader's red blade popped up inhumanly fast and stopped Luke's blade. The hate and anger Luke felt coursed through the force in waves. It blew Vader away.

_He has so much. More than I, I cannot control my own mind._

_**You can help him. He's your son.**_

Emperor Palpatine started to laugh, and it was a laugh. He could feel the force just as Vader could and just as Luke could. And it was dark. Much darker than before. Luke quickly went right to the next lightsaber form, an attack on Vader.

_He has improved greatly. _

Vader had only time for that one thought. In a flurry of blows, Luke forced Vader backwards until with a surprising move he kicked out at Vader and Vader lost his balance. They had moved all the way to the stairs leading up to the throne. Vader tried to salvage it, doing a backflip, but only going so far. His cybernetic limbs causing his mobility to be halved. He landed on his side, barely avoiding skewering himself with his own lightsaber.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you."

The Emperor interrupted with a cackle. He had been watching it all with glee on his wrinkled and deformed face. Luke looked up at the Emperor and down at Vader before deactivating his lightsaber. The force swirled around with anticipation. Much more dense than before. Vader recovered quickly

"Obi-Wan has taught you well."

He stepped forward, ready for Luke to come down but Luke's next words surprised him,

"I will not fight you, father."

At this point Vader ascended the stairs blade humming ominously. Luke seemed to sense that Vader wasn't giving up so easily.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!"

Vader swung and the emerald blade popped up again with a flurry of blocks.

_**STOP, You know this is wrong!**_

Anakin screamed in his head. Vader ignored him. Vader could almost hear Palpatine egging him on just as he had years ago with Dooku.

_I hear his voice. I must obey._

Luke sidestepped a particularly heavy swing and ducked around Vader's blade. With a leap he landed in a ring of control consoles and with a well timed backflip he leapt upward and landed on an overhead walkway.

_**Whoa, that was impressive.**_

_It was not impressive, it was smart._

Luke broke through the cloud in Vader's mind.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you! The conflict."

_**You know he's right.**_

_There is no conflict._

"There is no conflict."

Vader raised his blade, mind already going through every possible option. Luke walked out into an open area of the walkway.

_Fool. _

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."

Luke's faith in his father was overwhelming.

_Bu__t misguided. _

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

Vader stated and with a flourish threw his lightsaber. Not away, not to the ground, but at Luke. Guided by the force the lightsaber sliced through the metal grating that made up the walkway barely missing Luke. Just as his lightsaber reached his hand he could hear small metal clangs of his master moving towards the fight. He was grinning and cackling as he does when everything is going as planned. Along with the cackling he could make out an occasional,

"Good, good."

Vader could sense where Luke was under the metal platform. But just to antagonize him more Vader said,

"You cannot hide forever."

following this line, just as Vader had predicted he was suddenly enveloped by Lukes' thoughts. They were thoughts of fear and sadness but also of some resolve. He began thinking about what Vader assumed were those on the forest moon of Endor. What came next Vader had never expected possible. A girl, with the same imprint of the force as Luke.

_Could it be? _

Vader thought.

_A sister? A twin sister? _

Vader then said,

"Your thoughts betray you."

Silence. Vader continued,

"They lead to your sister. Your twin sister."

Vader swore he heard Luke sharply exhale in dismay. Vader decided to use this as bait. He said,

"Maybe if you won't join me then she will."

Instantly Vader felt rushes of fear and anger from Luke followed by a loud and desperate,

"NEVER!"

Luke jumped towards Vader lightsaber poised to strike. Vader parried Luke's strike. Vader was surprised by how strong the strike Luke had dealt actually was. Taken by surprise by Luke's strikes he was forced back out near the stairs. Finally one of Luke's vicious blows was too much. It knocked Vader down damaging his life support systems. Not enough to kill him but enough that it caused varied breathing.

_**What have you done?** I have done nothing_. B_**ut isn't the action of not doing something still an action? You have unwittingly lead yourself to your own doom by antagonizing our son.** **Can't you see what the Emperor is doin- **_ _QUIET!_

That shut him up for now. Though he did disagree with his former self, he could see the truth in what he was saying. Vader was nothing more than a pawn to convert Luke. Vader put his attention back towards Luke who was now standing over him nostrils flared and face contorted with anger. The Emperor was on top of the stairs cackling and once again baited Luke by saying,

"Good, good. Kill your father and take your rightful place by my side as my apprentice."

Vader looked at Luke to see what his reaction was. Surprisingly, his face was no longer full of anger and hate. But, love? Luke shut off his lightsaber and tossed it to the ground and responded to the Emperor by saying,

"No, I won't. I am a Jedi like my father before me."

Vader could sense that the Emperor was not happy with Lukes' response. He said,

"So be it, Jedi."

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed."

With a vicious jab Palpatine stretched out his hands, force lightning sizzling across the room towards Luke.

_**No! **_

Vader was too shocked to respond to the outcry. Luke spasmed precariously near the rail of a ventilation shaft. With a struggle accented by his breathing apparatus, Vader pulled himself upright, holding his broken mechanical hand to his chest. Palpatine ceased his barrage to gloat.

"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand."

The deadly force lightning arced towards Luke yet again. This time, Luke nearly fell over the railings.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!"

_This is not right. **I've been telling you!** I've killed for him. **Yes, you did**. Fought for him. **So what?** He doesn't care for more than his own ends. **I thought that was apparent.** It was, yet part of me hoped that...**Padme.** Yes. **You are the Chosen One.** **The galaxy is more at war then it was during the Clone Wars.** But I failed...**We haven't failed. I.**.. haven't failed? What does that mean to me? The only thing left for me from Padme is there, on the floor, dying. Because of me. **Fool! What do you think he's doing? Waiting for you! He believes in you. Palpatine never did. He only wanted to use you!** He loves me. No! He doesn't! Obi-Wan did! Padme did! And Luke does! Luke loves you so much he is willin**g to put his life on the line in the odd chance that you'll come to your sense!** I...I see that, but I'm too far gone I can't come back from the deeds I've done. **Stop.** **The thing that you fail to recognize all these years is that I am still here. WE are still here. Luke's felt the good in us. And you know our time is short. **_

Palpatine continued as if the thoughts in Vader's head weren't even present.

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision!"

He vehemently said while shocking Luke with an ever increasing barrage of lightning.

**_He NEEDS you._** _I am not you anymore. **But you can be me again. Don't you understand? **_

Luke cried out in agony.

"Father! Please!"

_**Would Padme want this?** I...no. That is her child. **He's YOURS too! OURS! Mine.** Palpatine has the power to...**To what? Murder children? Tear lives apart? Bring the galaxy to its knees?** Yes...all that and more. **Yes he does.** **He has the power to control you...the great Anakin Skywalker.** I'm NOT HIM! **But you are... so long as that monster controls you, you can never be Anakin Skywalker fully. Vader is but a mask. Search your feelings. You know it to be true.** I cannot fail him. **You're failing Luke now. All those who loved and cherished you. Your mother, Obi-Wan, Padme, and now Luke. You've already failed. Now redeem yourself.** Seize control and end that monster? If I fail it's my life.** It's nothing more than what Luke was willing to do for you. **_

The deadly barrage ended again. The contempt Palpatine held was withering.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die."

Palpatine's lips curled up into a sinister smile as Vader watched. It turned into a snarl as Palpatine raised his hands and let loose.

_**Vader.**_

The voice was quieter. Less pleading…

_**Vader, you know what it will take. You are the galaxy's last hope. You and our son.**_ _I know that. I just...can't. **What do you mean you can't? Have you grown so weak that you cannot even overcome the simplest of mind games? You know how Palps works..**.I do. But that doesn't make it easier. **I'd imagine not. Hey! You're talking to me!** What? **If you are listening to me, then that means you aren't unredeemable…** How does me listening to you mean that? That's ridiculous! **Simply because it means we are becoming ONE again.** But the demons...**are nothing the great Anakin Skywalker can't handle.** You speak truth. I loved Padme. I am sorry for the pain I've caused. For so long I've been an emotionless killing machine and I've let Palpatine control me for so long that I've forgotten what it feels like to truly be free. Luke's love for me has loosened those bonds already. **Seize that momentum then. Let Luke's bravery be the tipping point.** I wish I could see Padme again. Tell her I'm sorry. That it was never meant to be this way. **I wish I could too.** It wouldn't matter. She wouldn't believe us anyways. **What are you saying? Of course she would! Why do you think her children are trying to fix things?** They...love...me? **That's what I've been saying! Force, you can be so dense sometimes.** I'm not exactly the smartest when it comes to my emotions. **True true.** **Also you are wasting time.** I am. _

Not once in his life, as Vader or as Skywalker had Vader had such a conversation. It had felt like a year of conversation, a year of decision, but the reality was it had only taken less than even a second. The force rang true. Palpatine was at it and Vader knew this was it. His body was weary, his soul even more so and the demons that clawed at his heart and mind, hungry for his sanity and for his anger. Luke's words from earlier rang through Vader's almost completely quiet mind.

_**"I am a Jedi, like my father before me." **_

_I am a Jedi. I am the Chosen One. I… _

Vader stepped towards his master and touched his robes, Palpatine didn't notice.

_I am Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Prophecy and bringer of balance! _

With a surge of physical strength that Vader, no, Anakin, didn't know he had he raised Palpatine high above his head.

"No. Noo!"

Palpatine cried out! Anakin could hear Palpatine's thoughts in the very air that he breathed out. He was so close to his goals!

_I will NOT let you hurt my family EVER again! _

The results were both satisfying and painful. The force lighting left Luke's body. Only now did Anakin(Vader?) realize that all of the words Palpatine had said to Luke could be applied to him. The dark side was strong, but love was stronger. The force lighting started to tingle across the black suit, frying circuits and destroying wires.

**Come Vader. You know I am more powerful. I can save Padme, I can…** _you can SHUT UP!_

Palpatine's twisting words no longer had any effect on Vader. The allure of the darkside left much to be desired and the pull to the light side and the bright, brilliant light and love that Luke and Leia brought was blinding to Vader's senses. It was clear what must be done. What finally could be done.

Vader struggled across the short distance towards the shaft that Luke had almost fallen down earlier.

_Snake. Monster. It is only fitting that you should die falling from power. _

**You can still change your errors, Lord Vader. I am not so forgiving for such a grave mistake as this.**

_T__his was never a mistake. The only mistake here is yours. Like Luke said, your overconfidence has been your downfall._

With a mighty heave, Anakin Skywalker, father to Luke and Leia, chucked Emperor Palpatine down the long shaft. A shocked and outraged cry sounded further and further away as the force lighting left the damaged hero. Force lighting was still flickering down the shaft. Anakin collapsed against the side of the shaft. Palpatine shifted out of sight and a giant wave of energy, either from Palpatine or the Death Star, Anakin did not know. It sounded like the screams and cries of many. Luke may have wondred, but Anakin did not. He no longer cared. Palpatine was dead. Anakin's cybernetic limbs would barely move and every part of him ached. He was so, so tired. The sounds faded away and the now painfully loud sound of the breather in Vader's suit was apparently broken. Despite the pain Luke must have been in, he was immediately next to his father, concern in every part of his stiff movements. Luke eased Anakin off of the edge of the shaft with a grunt.

"Father!"

Anakin had not the energy to reply.

"Father, don't go yet! I still need to get you out of here!"

Luke was distraught. He cradled the helmet of Darth Vader and saw in it his father. It still astounded Anakin how much the young man had risked for someone who had destroyed his life.

"Luke. I don't think I'll make it."

"Nonsense, father. Come on. We just need to stand you up."

With considerable effort the two of them helped each other up the best they could. Anakin leaned heavily on Luke, the real weight of the cybernetic arms finally taking their toll after years of use. The father and son pair had only barely gotten into the lift when the whole place shook. Frantic orders rang out over the intercoms. Everyone was to immediately evacuate.

_They don't know yet. _

Anakin thought at the same time as Luke said it.

"They don't know yet."

The lift continued to go down though. The force must be with us.

The lift finished its downward descent and opened up to the floor where the hangar bays were. Luke struggle to keep Anakin up and started hurriedly limping towards the nearest hangar bay where they had come in.

"Luke… go on...without me…"

The exertion and the damage to his respiratory systems started to make things very difficult for Anakin and he could feel it, just as he now felt that the Rebels were succeeding and that the entire Death Star was about to get blown into smithereens.

"It's alright, Father. We can do this!"

Not a single trooper stopped to offer Luke and Anakin any assistance. They had almost made it to the shuttle when Anakin's cybernetic limbs finally gave out. Luke, not willing to give up, dragged the broken body of Anakin Skywalker to the boarding ramp. Anakin was slowly slipping away, and as much as he wanted to help Luke he knew the only way his redemption was going to come was in death. Luke almost collapsed on top of Anakin.

"Luke...help me...take this...mask off."

Anakin's words came out in little gasps.

"But...you'll die."

The words hung true in the somber atmosphere.

"Nothing...can stop that now."

Anakin accepted the fate awaiting him. Content to look upon Luke as he should have had the chance.

"Just the once...let me...look on you with my own eyes."

Luke ignored the sounds of explosions and carefully reached up to deactivate the seal on the now useless helmet of Vader. With a hiss accented by the damaged breathing apparatus the top part of the helmet slid away from Anakin's head. Luke gently pulled the mask away from Anakin's face. Without the breathing apparatus, Anakin's breath now came in shorter and less frequent periods.

"Now go, my son...leave me-"

Anakin looked up at Luke's face and saw the determination of Padme in it as well as the strong brashness his younger self had once had. Shaking his head, Luke couldn't accept what Anakin was saying.

"No. You're coming with me! I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you."

Luke looked up and around at the Death Star. And Anakin waited until their eyes met again before speaking.

"You already...have, Luke."

Even at the end, Anakin could feel the joy and warmth.

"You were right. You were right."

Luke stared into Anakin's eyes with concern and love. Something Anakin thought he would never experience again.

"You were right...about me…"

The silence brought distance laser blasts that dictated the shortness of the situation. Anakin felt lighter than he had in years.

"Tell your sister...you were right…"

Anakin smiled up at his son. Letting the full joy of what had occurred, of what his brave son had saved him from shine in that old face of his. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, puppet of Darth Sidious, was no more. The distant cries of Luke "father...father...I won't leave you." echoing through Anakin's fading being. And with that, Anakin closed his eyes for the last time. Breathing his last.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chunk! As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. You're in for a treat next time! So...till next time!

~Shadowlight17, in association with Vader's-acolyte. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! I promised a surprise, so here you go! Feel free to review as always! :)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Or so he thought until he opened them again to find himself being looked upon by three familiar yet luminous beings. When the realization of who these beings were he was overcome with emotion. It was Obi-wan and Master Yoda and then a third being which he knew was Qui-Gon Jinn. Immediately he jumped up and wrapped his arms around his old master, Obi-wan. "Obi-wan, I am so sorry. I let my master down, I let the order down, I let Ashoka down, I let Padme down but most importantly I let you my brother down. I feel so ashamed. If I could take back and undo everything I have done I would but that is impossible." _Anakin, yes, you were foolish, you were stupid and you have done unimaginable things which I can't even bear to think about. But what you have done right now, with Palpatine and your son, this is something that few have done. You made the choice to cast aside your past just as you chose those many years ago when you joined Palpatine." _Obi-wan said. "But-" Anakin started. _BUT nothing! You have changed Anakin and I am very proud of this choice you made. _Qui-Gon stepped forwards towards Anakin. He said, "_Anakin, we make choices. Some of them good, some of them bad. I have made choices, be them good or bad, Obi-wan has made some bad choices, and believe it or not so has Master Yoda." _As if on cue Master Yoda stepped forward and said, "_**True it is what Master Qui-Gon has said. Stupid we have been. Important not to dwell on steps taken that we regret it is, steps yet to be taken more important is. To which mountain we shall climb to be better must we think on yes?"**_

Obi-wan said, "Anakin, an individual is like a tree. A tree stands tall and provides shade for those underneath, it also drops seeds which blow in the wind to plant new trees. Ultimately spreading it's shade and helping the world around it. But sometimes big trees die. They get sick and fall. But when it falls it still drops seedlings in the wind. Anakin, you are like this big tree you have fallen from a once mighty state but the choice you have made to embrace the light has dropped "seeds" to those still living."

Anakin tried hard not to stare at Obi Wan.

"You mean to tell me that I have had a good influence on people? No way. I've done way too much that isn't good to be a good influence on anyone still living."

All three Jedi looked at Anakin with something akin to exasperation.

"_**Young Skywalker, it is with much joy we receive you here. Downplay your part in the balancing of the universe, you will not. Make a person, mistakes do not." **_

"But I…"

_No Anakin. Humility is a good trait to have, but this is bordering on self sabotage. You have redeemed yourself. _

Obi-Wan said, he reached out and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin was slightly surprised to actually be able to touch Obi-Wan. With a big smile, Obi-Wan reached out with his other hand and pulled Anakin into an embrace.

_Welcome back, brother. _

"_**Let us go and see your son." **_

"Wait, what do you mea-!" Before Anakin could finish he felt a quick sensation that felt like he was falling and being stretched in every direction. Then suddenly it stopped. Anakin was back on "solid" ground. He looked around to find Obi-wan and Master Yoda with him. From the look of it Anakin suspected he was back on Endor. He was high in the trees in an Ewok platform. There were rebels as well as Ewoks. There was music and fireworks and dancing going on. When suddenly Anakin spotted his son. Luke had not noticed him yet. Anakin turned around towards Obi-wan and Yoda suddenly noticing that Master Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen. As if Yoda had sensed this he said to Anakin, "_**Know not your son Qui-Gon did, Awkward it would have been." **_This was followed by Yoda's signature chuckle. Anakin nodded, knowing this made sense. He turned around just as Luke had finally noticed him. For moment Anakin was scared that his son would see him as the monster that he had once carried. All of that vanished when Luke sent him a warm smile. For once in many years of torment Anakin finally felt peace. Anakin knew that this was not only through the power of the force but through the power and strength of a Father and Son.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that finishes it up! I hope you guys all enjoyed this! But wait! Don't leave yet! We are doing a series of Star Wars What If's. If you have any thoughts on what would make a good What If, please share through a review! Thank you all for reading!

~ Shadowlight17 and Vader's Acolyte


End file.
